


greatest gift a man could ask for

by budd



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aftercare, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, M/M, Naked Cuddling, POV David Rose, Short & Sweet, Tenderness, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: David takes care of Patrick post-sex after a night of intense bottoming.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 104





	greatest gift a man could ask for

David returns back to Patrick's room with a glass of water in one hand and a snack-size pouch of one-bite Little Debbie's blueberry muffins in the other, Patrick's ultimate comfort food. "Thank you, David." He says weakly, setting the muffins on the nightstand next to him and downing the beverage with a single chug, failing to realise how thirsty he was prior.

"Would you like another glass?" David asks, reaching out to grab the empty vessel before a hand wraps around his wrist abruptly. 

Patrick makes grabby hands at his boyfriend. "No," He whines. "I want to cuddle." 

Making his over to the other side of the mattress, he lies down, instantly being pulled into Patrick's chest, their still naked torsos flush against one another. "You did great tonight, sweetheart." David whispers, settling a hand at the nape of Patrick's neck, fiddling with the tiny hairs, pressing a soft kiss to his temple suit. 

"I did?" Patrick asks sincerely, looking up at David through his thick, dark lashes, and _God_ , he looks more beautiful than he ever has.

"You did," Reassures David, embracing Patrick in a warm and tender hug. "You were perfect, all a man could ask for." Patrick hums into the wiry patch of black hair running down David's sternum, pressing his cheek into the fuzz like a dog nuzzling into its favourite toy moments before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Looking down, David can't help smiling; he's _beyond_ lucky to have such a gorgeous boy in his life, even if that boy does watch way too much of the History channel and spends a seemingly world record breaking number of hours on Google Sheets a day. 

He wouldn't trade moments like this for the world, the two of them wrapped up in each other's arms, thankful to simply be in the presence of the other. It's a gorgeous thing, really. 

Just as David's about to pull back, he hears a yawn below his chin and watches Patrick stretch his legs underneath the comforter. Instead, he tightens his grip, whispering _I love you_ into the cool, winter night surrounding them, but Patrick hears; Patrick Brewer _always_ hears.


End file.
